narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Dimensions
In the Naruto universe there are an infinite number of worlds. Each, including planets, can be broken down into different dimensions. 'Four Major Dimensions' Impure Land (穢土, Edo, Viz: World of the Living) is the world where the Earth and its inhabitants are. Within this realm, humans, aliens, demons and other creatures reside. When beings begin to die, they grow closer to the Middle Plane and thus the Pure Land of the Land of the Dead. Most that die go to the Pure Land unless specifically banished elsewhere, regardless of how they lived their lives. Middle Land (中央面, Chūō-men, Viz: Purgatory) is the world between the Impure World, Pure World and Hell. It is possible to enter the Middle Plane by means of a chakra-connection and one does not have to move on from the plane if they have unfinished business in the real world. Otherwise they can wait within it for all of eternity or use pre-obtained techniques to temporarily return to the Impure World. Those in the Middle Plane, also called "Limbo", can interact with those of the Impure World if they have special abilities. An example is spiritual beings. Some within this plane are able to be summoned by those with Rinne'gan, the King of Hell is the ruler of the Middle Plane, despite its name. Pure Land (浄土, Jōdo, Viz: Afterworld) is the afterlife in which the souls of earthly beings generally reside in death. Souls that have been sealed, such as by the Dead Demon Consuming Seal, cannot enter the Pure Land until the seal has been released. Furthermore, only those souls that reside in the Pure Land can be reincarnated with the Summoning: Impure World Reincarnation, although they will have no memory of their time in the Pure Land. To arrive at the Pure Land, one must first go through Chūō-men. There is a lock on the Pure Land, disallowing those of the Impure World to enter. Land of the Dead (黄泉, Yomi, Viz: World of Darkness or Hell) is home to demons and evil spirits, some of which were born there and others were banished. The Land of the Dead has its own nature energy, though it is called demonic energy, a more foreboding and corrosive version of nature energy. Demons are strongest in the Land of the Dead and its is possible for a demon to be from the Impure World and not the World of Darkness. Pure spirits cannot be sent to the World of Darkness unless tainted with evil though humans can be sent to the Land of the Dead. It is possible for demons or anyone to leave the Land of the Dead by way of assistance from the Impure World by means of powerful entities or secret and ancient entry ways hidden around the world. There is a lock keeping those of any other realm outside of Yomi unless they have a key which can only be obtained from powerful demons from the World of Darkness. The ruler of Yomi is Izanami no Mikoto, the Grand Deity of Yomi who is the source of all evil and demonic power. When a demon dies in the Impure Land, their soul comes here. If such should happen, they can never return to the Impure Land, ever again. 'Other' Those in the Impure Land are capable of creating their own worlds, each connected to the Impure Land in some sort of way. These lands can be locked by their creator or open for anyone to venture through. Examples include: Kamui, the Blank Zone, Nue's Dimension, and Kaguya's Dimensions. 'Trivia' * Please keep in mind that much of the manga and anime is based upon Japanese mythology and so much of the material will be in reference to it. Category:Dimension